Euphemia The TimeDancer
by Historyman 14
Summary: When Euphemia is taking by the Phoenix Gate, she is sent on time quest unlike anything before. On her journey, she makes friends, enemies, lovers, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, G** **argoyles, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **2017 a.t.b. 'Area 11' Tokyo Settlement. Britannian World History Museum.**

The duties of a Viceroy of one of the Holy Britannian Empire's Areas was always a busy one. From keeping the numbers in line, keeping it's people safe, making sure the EU, and Chinese Federation don't try anything with the funny looks their give at Areas from time to time, and the more civilian things like going around the Area, and seeing the sites.

For Cornelia li Britannia, the Viceroy of Area 11, the last part was the one she hated. Well, maybe hated was a little strong, but the face remains. She could be doing so many other things that was actually important for the Empire. Like destroying the Black Knights, and putting that Zero head on a wall, but no. Viceroy duties required her to do public appearances in the Settlement, and Area 11. She could just send Euphie, or a minister in her place, but it would look bad. Cornelia could care less about public opinion, but she knew that she needed it's people strong, and loyal in order to destroy Zero, the Black Knights, and any other Eleven that dare to make a foolish stand.

So here she was, with Euphie, Guilford, Darlton and some soldiers (Britannian soldiers) at the Britannian World History Museum in the Tokyo Settlement. The museum holds both things from the Empire's long history, from the times of thw Celtic King Eowyn, Elizabeth I, the Age of Revolution, Washington's Rebellion, the war with Napoleon, the move west, and much more, to the things from nations and lands the Empire have rightfully taking over in they many conquests over the years. And a few was just bought some way, or a another. Cornelia admitted to herself, she liked museums, mostly for it's military history, but they was a few relics she liked. Just last year, she was able to get the sword of Sir Ricardo von Britannia, and Wild West revolvers from a famous Britannian cavalry officer. So whine it was not fully bad, she really would like to be doing something else. That damn Zero had just broke out Kyoshiro Tohdoh out of jail, got away, and the public had learn that the pilot of the Lancelot was Suzaku Kururugi, a Eleven. And to top it all off, Euphemia had name the Eleven boy her Knight! What was she thinking!? Even as Viceroy, and rightfully older sister, she could not make Euphie get rid of Kururugi.

She would deal with all that later. Right now, she needed to get this trip over and done with. The group, led by the curator, walks into the new exhibit. Things having to do with the Middle Ages of the old Homeland. She needed to stay in the museum for at least a hour. So, might as well look at something that might be good. She looks around, eyeing some swords, whine Euphemia goes over to look at some necklaces, whine Guilford, and Darlton have a argument over something whine looking at some Roman shields. So far so good. No assassins. No Zero. No Elevens. Maybe today could a peaceful one.

Meanwhile, Euphemia on her side of the room, was looking at necklaces, but something then caught her eye. In a glass case by it self, was something that just felt... odd. A small, flat, heater-shaped talisman of gold and blue. It had a bird on the front, a Phoenix, or something like that. It felt like...it was alive, and calling to her. Not sure what to do, she walks over to the case. "What is this?" She ask the curator. "Oh? That's the Phoenix Gate. It's a relic from the British Islands. A unknown donor gave it to us just last week." Said the curator. Euphemia just keep looking at it. It was...calling to her. It wanted her. It wanted her to hold it. It wanted...

Suddenly, the lights started to go on and off, but before anyone could say anything, the glass case bast open, the Gate disintegrated, and out come a great fiery bird—the Phoenix. "Euphie!" Cornelia yells out, but before she could make a move, the Phoenix drove at Euphemia. And with a ball of fire, the two was gone, a charred and blackened spot of where he was standing the only evidence of they presence.

Immediately, Cornelia rush to the curator, punching the poor man in the face. She grabs the man by the collar. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE MY SISTER! TALK!" She screams at him, whine beating him, as Guilford, and Darlton, not knowing what the hell to do. "Princess Cornelia! Wh..."

Suddenly, a another fire ball appear. Guilford, and Darlton gets out they guns, whine Cornelia drops the poor curator to the ground, and gets out her sword-gun. What appears when the fire ball vanishes is not what anyone thought, and it took they breaths away.

It was a group of 4, and some..animal. Two women, a small boy, and one of the women was holding a baby. The women in the back look to be Japanese/ Eleven had black hair with a yellow kimono and with a katana, and wakizashi on her back, and two fans on her belt. The animal looks to be lion with green skin, a brown lion-like mane and a long tufted tail, with a gold collar on his neck. The boy look to be mix, of the age of 9, or 10, with a orn t-shirt with RBN written on it, a pair of shorts, and a kodachi on his belt. . The boy also had black hair, like the Japanese/ Eleven woman. They can't see the baby, but it's the first woman that draw everyone's attention.

The first woman looks to be in her 30's/40's. The woman had on a eye-patch, armor a futuristic rifle; a blaster; a katana; and a Scottish broadsword. But what stands her out from the rest is the fact she has pink hair, and her eye color was Bluish Violet.

"Eu...Euphie?"

"Hey Cornelia. Meet my family."


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: Do not own Code Geass, G** **argoylesm or anything else.**

 **Scotland. 1052 a.t.b/997 AC.**

Out in the middle of a field in the lands of Scotland, a fireball appear out of nowhere. It lasted for a few seconds before it disappear, showing a 16 year old pink hair girl in a dress, with the Phoenix Gate on the ground. Euphemia quickly realize that A: She was not burn, even though she was attack by a Phoenix and was in a fireball, and B: She was knew she was far, far away from Japan. She was in some field with some woods here, and they she saw the Phoenix Gate on the ground. A part of her wanted to throw it away, seeing it as the cause for this little mess she was in, but a another part of her said keep it. It is the thing that brought her here, so maybe it could take her back? She in the end, she picked it up...that's when the Phoenix came out. Euphemia fell to the ground as the bird of fire came out of the talisman, and landed in front of her. The Phoenix was not as big as the last time she saw it, but it was still large.

 _ **"**_ ** _Euphemia Il Britannia, you are the_** ** _TimeDancer."_** It said to her in her mind. It's voice was like hearing the voice of God, or something very, very, ancient. "Um...what? TimeDancer? What's going now? Tell me!" Euphemia said, hoping the bird would give her a break. _**"I shall tell you this. You must help**_ ** _Kenneth III win at Rathveramoen."_** And with no more word, the Phoenix goes back into the Gate. "What..help Kenneth III wi...Phoenix!" But the Phoenix would say no more. From what Euphemia remember from her history classes, Scotland was in the middle of a civil war of sorts. Constantine III had overthrow Kenneth II, and rule Scotland till Kenneth III, with Maol Chalvim II, and Findlaech of Moray, overthrew and killed Constantine III at the Battle of Rathveramoen. it was said that Kenneth III was outnumber a bit, and people stay talk about Kenneth III had beat Constantine. Now, how the hell was she going to help some Scottish king to some big battle?

Euphemia picks up the talisman, and put it in a safe place in her outfit, a hidden pocket. After looking a around, she started walking. She had no idea where to go, or what to do, but if she help win Rathveramoen, the Phoenix would let her go home...right?

After some walking, Euphemia found a old path, but she was tried. She had no food, no water, and no way to protect herself. Whine all members of the Royal Family had some training in self-defense, she was never very good, and dislike it. Now she wish greatly she had try harder. She sees a large tree she could lay under to think, which she did. Her head started to hurt. All this was too much, and the realist of it all was getting to her. Time travel? A all powerful Phoenix? Said ll powerful Phoenix telling her to help win a key battle? It made no sense, like something out of thous odd Sci-Fi books like Lelouch used to read, but yet here she was. She even cry a little. She wanted to be with her sister, and Suzaku. She then mentally slap herself. She had to be strong, not a train wreck. She would win Rathveramoen, and go back home.

It was then she heard two people talking, coming down the path. She quickly got behind the tree, and look to see who it was.

"...I'm telling you, Finella. We been fine!" Easy for you to say. We just got away from Constantine men that time. They what the book, Mary, the Grimorum. "Well, we're not goign to let that happen!"

Euphemia saw it was two women. The one call Mary looked like a peasant woman, and was a bit short. The other woman, Finella, was tall, looked like a noble, and blonde hair. She found it odd that a peasant and a noble would be traveling together like this, but from what they said, it looks like the two was on the run from Constantine III, but what was this book call the Grimorum. Just then, Euphemia step on a twig.

'Who goes they?! Come out!" Yells Mary as the two women looked around. _"Crap..what do i do?"_ Euphemia thought to herself. Should she go up to these two? Or try to hid? The Mary one looks like she could fight, the Finella...not so much, but still. "Come out now!" _"Well...here goes_ _nothing."_ Euphemia thought as she walk out from behind the tree, hands up. "Um..hello! I'm...Euphemia." She said, not saying her last name. Scotland and Britannia (Still call England, the name Britannia was not really use till the lost of the British Isles.)

The two women looked at her. "Hmm, what a wee girl like you doing way out here?" Ask Mary. "I...got lost. I been out here for a few days." Said Euphemia. The two women looked at her. "She might be a spy." Said Finella. "Oh come on! Does this wee less looked like a spy for that fool?" Said Mary. The two soon got into a argument, with Euphemia just standing they. "Um..i'm not a spy for Constantine. I am looking to meet Kenneth III, i like to help him." The pink hair girl hoped her honest with them would help her in this little 'quest'. "Oh? Old Grim?" Question Mary. "See? They something odd about this one." Said Finella. "Oh, now you start questioning people? I don't remember you doing that when the fool killed old Kenneth, and try to get poor Princess Katharine to marry him." Said Mary as Finella face turn very red. "Don't worry less, you can with us. We be heading up to Grim fortress." Said Mary said. Finella was about to counter, but did not. "Why thank you." Said Euphemia.

And so the three carry on down the path. Euphemia that Finella was caring a pack on her back. Maybe the Grimorum book thing was in it? Better not question.

The sun soon sets and the three enter a small town. They soon enter a tavern of some kind. It smell like dead dog, or something like that. Mary and Finella goes to talk to someone. Mary makes Finella let the pink hair girl hold the pack as they talk to someone about getting a horse. As Euphemia waits, she thinks about looking in the pack to see what's in it, and what is the deal with, she saw something. A banner in the back that it was a bit hard to see. It was red and dark gold. The symbol in the middle was that of a talon. Euphemia knows she seen it before, but what did it mean. Then it's hit her.

It's the flag of Constantine III.

Before she could say anything, men move to attack Mary and Finella. In a moment of panic, she yell "Hey! Get men!" She had no reason why she said that, but it work. Constantine loyalties move to get Euphemia, Mary punch one soldier, then the one holding Finella, and then cut the rope holding a candle holder onto the solider moving to Euphemia. "Run less!" She yell as she and Finella got out, with Euphemia running out for dear life. She sees Mary and Finella raiding a horse. "They a horse around! Get on it less!" She yells as the two ride. Now, Euphemia knew how to ride a horse, but it been a whine, and she never it whine people was trying to kill her. She got on as arrows came her way, and rode out. The try to get the horse to faster as Constantine men get on their own horses. She rides into the woods, which cause the others from going after her. Euphemia did not notice this at first, but then she notice the men angry yelling about getting her had stop. She slow her horse down. Immediately, she felt dozen of eyes looking at her.

Euphemia stops her horse, and takes a deep breath. Mary and Finella was gone, she had Constantine men after her, and she had no idea where to go. Whine trying to think about what to do next, she get the pack, and sees a large book. She takes the book out and start to look at it. On the front, was what looked like a sword, with two snakes wrap around it with wings? This was the Grimorum? It looked like some kind of spell book.

But before she could do, or think anything, she had a warcry of a animal and barely had time to look up as it rams into her, knocking off the horse. Before Euphemia could get up, the thing pick her up with it's claws and pin her to a tree, in which Euphemia saw what attack her. It was a female...thing with a shock of red hair, pale blue skin, a set of large wings, and red eyes that burn into her. The thing had one set claws ready to rip Euphemia throat out, whine it other claws had a hold on her throat, already drawing some blood.

"And who are _you_?" The thing said to Euphemia, voice fill venom.


	3. Chapter 3

**OOC: Do not own Code Geass, Gargoylesm or anything else. Just the story.**

 **Scotland. 1052 a.t.b/997 AC.**

"Well, human, talk!" The... Creature demanding of her. Euphemia did not know what to do. _"G...ga...Gargoyle! A real life Gargoyle!"_ Thought Euphemia as she look at the female that would love to kill her. Sure, they been stories, and myths about stuff like that, but here it was. A Gargoyle! She should have know, really. The fact she was in Scotland hundreds and hundreds of years back in time, sent by a Phoenix no less, that something like Gargoyles would be real in someway. Who's knows what else could be real, and not just myth.

"Umm...i'm...i'm Eup...Euph...Euphemia..." She was able to say. "A Greek? No matter." The thing said as it lifting it's claws for the kill. Euphemia shut her eyes, praying that someone would save her.

And in a way, something did.

"Demona! We found something!" Someone yell out. Euphemia opens her eyes and see that they was more Gargoyles. One of them, a large, powerful looking gargoyle with ruddy-brownish skin coloring, had the Grimorum in hand. Demona sees it, and her eyes goes big. "Human! How do you have find the Grimorum Arcanorum! Tell me now." She said, a little more blood coming from Euphemia neck. "I..found it...in that bag...on the side of the road." She said, trying not to piss off this...Demona. Demona gives her a look, and then turns to her clan. "Take the book and animal back to Lunfanan Hill. I shall deal with this human." She said, as Euphemia eyes got big. _"Oh god...she's going to kill...i'm going to die before i am even born...C_ _ornelia..i'm sorr.."_ A hard punch knocks her out cold.

* * *

 **Later.**

Euphemia slowly opens her eyes. She finds herself in a small cell of some-kind. They no widows to the outside, and they only one door. She quickly remembers what happen. That Gargoyle...Demona. Even from her name, Euphemia knew she was something to fear. Added the fact she was a Gargoyle that wanted to kill her outright did not help in anyway. Suddenly, the door opens, and walks in was Demona. Her wings was folded, and her eyes was normal, but Euphemia knew she would rip her apart if she try anything. The Gargoyle turns to Euphemia, and befroe she could say, she punch the pink hair girl right in the gut, knocking the air out of the pink hair girl lungs, making he fall to her keens. As she try to take into her lungs, Demona kicks her. Euphemia landing on her back. Before she could say anything, Demona picks her by the throat, and put her against the wall. "All right human, talk. I know you lie about how you got the Grimorum. Now tell me how you really got, and your death won't be as bad." she said.

Euphemia, did not know what to say. Besides the kick and punch, she was very fearful of what this Demona would do to her. She knew this woman was very serious about killing her, and making her death very, very painful. What should she say? Either way, she was a dead woman. Maybe...show her the Gate? Maybe Demona knew something about it? That could work. It's not like she much choice. If she don't say the next few things right, the Gargoyle would kill her. She, Euphemia was going to take a very large leap of faith, and tell her about the Phoenix Gate. "Um...Demona...i... have the Phoenix Gate with me." She said, hoping it won't kill her. At this, Demona eyes goes big. "What?! You have it!? Where!" She yell, claws getting tighter. "Where is it!" She yell again. "In...a pocket..." The pink hair girl said as she slowly reach in her now dirty and a little bit torn dress to get it.

As soon as she got it out, Demona took it, and looked at it very closely. She then looks at Euphemia, and then drops her. "Hm..i may have use for you. We shall talk tomorrow night." And with that, she left, door shunting behind her. Whine Euphemia was more then happy she was gone, and was still alive, but why wait till tomorrow night? It wad then she heard the sound of something...turning into something, like rock. She gets up, and walks over to the small widow in the door, and saw they was two statues of gargoyles. Why have statues of gargoyles keep a eye on the...wait...they was real gargoyles! When she was little, Euphemia was told a story about how things like gargoyles would turn to stone during the day, and at night, they would attack the bad kids. Well, looks like that got a part of that right.

For the next few hours, Euphemia just sat they, thinking on what to do. She was sure Demona was going to ask what where she came from, and all that. And then kill her. What she needed to was to find a way out, but how? She look around are the cell. No luck. She try to push the door down with what strength she had. No luck. She put her head in her hands. She serious believe that she was going to die in a few hours when the gargoyles wakes up. After some crying, she hears something outside. She got up, and looks out the widow. She sees a set of keys on one of the Gargoyles. Wait...how did that get they? But Euphemia did not care right now. That was her way out. After reach and nealry pulling her arm, she got the keys, unlock the door, and rush out.

After some searching, and wrong turns, she found what you could call Demona room. Demona herself was a statue in the corner. And even as a statue, she looked real mean. The pink hair girl found the Gate on a table, along with the Grimorum. She took both. After finding her way out of the gargoyle lair, she saw it was under a ruin church. She also found her horse from when she was capture. Odd, but she only had a few hours of sun light left by the looks of it. She quickly got on, and rode off. She soon realize she had no clue where she was, or where to go. She yell at herself for not trying to look for a map, or anything like that, but she was not going back there.

So, the princess just rode for a whine, hoping Demona won't find her, and rip her apart. Night falls, and yet no Demona, or Gargoyles. She rode out of the woods and found herself on what looked like the coast. Thanks to the moonlight, she saw this.

A castle. A large castle on a hill, overlooking the sea. It looked abandoned because she saw no lights, and it gave off this very creepy feel, Like...something real bad happen. She starts to ride to it when she had a roar. A very lord, and very piss off roar

Demona was coming.

"Move!" She yell at her horse to go faster to the castle. She quickly rides pass the main gates, and just runs in a doorway as she could feel the Gargoyle woman. She had not a idea what to do. She could not fight! Well, Cornelia had train her a little in self defense, like all members of the Family, but a mad, very angry Gargoyle coming after her in a castle in 1052 Scotland! She grabs a rusty sword as she hears Demona landing. Euphemia just runs as she hears the Gargoyle woman coming. She runs down a hallway, and waits. For a second, all seem fine, but then she rounds a corner, and is sent flying by a bast of energy into a wall. She is bleary able to get up when Demona try to rush her. She dodge her attack by inch. Demona is able to jump on her when a part of the ceiling falls on the gargoyle. Why? No clue, but the princess use this to get away.

She open a door, and ran up the staircase of what looked like a tower. She opens the door at the top and finds herself on the tallest tower of the castle.

AKA: She had trap herself like in thous movies. _"Really?! I am on the run from a insane_ _Gargoyle that whats me died and i have to trap myself just like this!"_ She yells at herself in her head. She hears Demona coming. Seeing how she had no where to go, she use the sword as a lock to try to hold back the Gargoyle. For a whine, nothing happens. And a little longer, still nothing happens. Did she...just left? After some thinking, she takes out the sword, and opens the door. No Demona. As Euphemia looks around, trying to think where she gone, she just realize something. Gargoyles have wings. Gargoyles can fly, but before she could act, she hear a another warcry and is ram by Demona over the side. She falls and lands on side on the tower. _"My whole body hunts, and i know i broke something.."_ And she is right, some of her ribs are fracture, and her left arm is also fracture , but she pull herself up, and try to go for the door, but Demona lands right in front of her, not playing any more games.

She swings her claws right at Euphemia, slashing her face. Blood rush from her face as Euphemia try to get away, but trips over what looks like the remnants of a gargoyle statue. Demona jumps at Euphemia, ready to end her life. Euphemia rolls out of the way, and, in a quick second choice, grab a part of the destroy gargoyle statue, and hits as hard as she could with her good arm Demona's head. Demona roars in pain as Euphemia pulls herself up. Demona, holding the side of her head, looks at the pink hair girl with pure rage. She rush at her...only to get a sword run right through her. She can not believe this. Beaten ...by some pink hair human!?

The princess removes the sword as Demona falls to her knees. "Do it...do it human! The Gargoyle hiss at her, demanding the human to finish her off. She would not like the human have the glory in seeing her bled out like some wild animal.

Euphemia just looks at and drops the sword. "No."

And then Demona pass out.

 **OOC: So...they's that. You may have** **noticed i have giving Demona name much earlier. Why? Because i like her name, and i do have a reason for it**


End file.
